Many aircraft include numerous fluid-powered devices that are configured to selectively rotate upon receipt of a pressurized fluid. For example, many aircraft are equipped with fluid-powered valve actuators, fluid-powered thrust reverser actuators, and air turbine starters, just to name a few. In most instances, these devices are disposed within systems that may only selectively supply fluid to the devices, to thereby cause the devices to rotate.
Although the exemplary devices mentioned above are safe, reliable, and generally robust, it is becoming increasingly desirable to generate and supply various potential fault and prognostic information about these and other types of devices. This type of information can be used to determine device lifetime by predicting potential faults and, in some instances, may be used to increase overall useful lifetime of a device. However, in many cases fluid-powered rotating devices, such as those mentioned above, may not include any electrical power connections. Thus, it may not be possible to add various electrical components, such as control solenoids or various sensors, or electrically powered interfaces or other circuitry, to the device that may be needed to supply fault and prognostic information.
To overcome the above-noted drawback associated with many fluid-powered devices, various systems could be modified to supply electrical power to the devices. Such a solution, however, could be costly, time-consuming, and weight prohibitive. Hence, there is a need for a system and method of supplying electrical power to fluid-powered rotating devices that do not presently include such capability. The present invention addresses at least this need.